User blog:Omnicube1/ROUND 7: Gerald Tarrant vs. Alex Mercer
Gerald Tarrant, the Neocount of Merentha who suffered damnation with the Fae and rose a blood-seeking Hunter, vs. Alex Mercer, a successful scientist who has been mutated and given superhuman powers. Who is deadliest? BATTLE Gerald Tarrant finds himself in Manhattan Island puzzled with the strange setting. He is unacquainted with the current time and discovers he is being gazed at by confused people. It's not everyday you see a long-haired fellow brandishing a sword at night. The night-strollers soon fix their attention on something even more strange; a pouncing, hooded character who is jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "It's him, he's infected!" shouts a woman as she points at the jumping shadowy man. Everyone around Tarrant runs and screams in horror. He gets shoved, but he gets back up and rubs dirt off his shoulder. He grabs his Coldfire-infused sword and concentrates the Coldfire on the pouncing man. "What the-" exclaims Alex. In mid-air he begins to feel paralyzed and falls to the ground. A large crater is formed where he fell. He rises up, unharmed but extremely ticked off. Gerald swings his sword around and places himself in a swordsman's like stance. Mercer raises an eyebrow and one arm transforms into a large claw and the other a terrifying blade. Alex charges at Tarrant and slashes with his claw and stabs with his blade, both attacks miss. Tarrant kicks the mutant scientist back and slashes several times, but also misses. Alex the performs a back-slash with his claws and tears through Gerald's flesh. "AAAGHH!" grunts Tarrant as he grasps his wound. He stumbles away and swivels around with an Ernan gun in hand. He fires several rounds which make their mark. He then rushes off to heal. Alex was struck several times by bullets. Severely wounded and takes too the skies to consume an unknowing victim. POW! POW! Tarrant fires his gun in the air to terrify a new batch of civilians who were unaware of the skirmish between Gerald and Alex. The crowd runs away and finds cover, but their fear is all that Tarrant needs. He becomes stronger and his torn flesh becomes one. "Freeze, muthaf***!" shouts a Blackwatch lieutenant with several of his subordinates behind him armed with M4A1 carbines. Tarrant raises his hands in the air. Suddenly, a dark mist gathers around the Blackwatch soldiers and they soon become confused and dazed. They lose their attention on Tarrant who draws his Ernan gun and places one bullet at a time in each of the heads of the Blackwatch soldiers. He then aims his gun on the lieutenant. As he fires his gun, the lieutenant jumps in the air and morphs into Alex Mercer. In mid-air, Mercer launches his whip fist and deflects the gun out of Gerald's hand. He lands, but Tarrant unleashes a blast of Coldfire at Alex, freezing him temporarily. "Oh you cheap bastard, fight me fairly!" demands Mercer as he struggles to unleash himself from the strange spell. Tarrant steps closer to Mercer, draws his sword, and places the blade at his victim's neck. "Says the one who uses the flesh of another to TRICK ME!" taunts Tarrant. "I will finish you." "Probably not," exclaims Mercer. Just as the spell wore off, he unleashes his Tendril Barrage Devastator. "What the-" yells Gerald as he is pulled into Mercer's body. "NOOO!" Mercer gets to his feet and hears the whirring of attack choppers up ahead and the grumbling wheels of Blackwatch tanks approaching. "Here we go again," whispers Mercer to himself as he morphs into Gerald Tarrant. Category:Blog posts